


A Favor to Ask

by Jacksonofabitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacksonofabitch/pseuds/Jacksonofabitch
Summary: Akaashi Keiji was an expert in guessing what Bokuto Koutarou would do. But when he asks for a favor, Akaashi had no idea what was coming next.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	A Favor to Ask

“Akaashi.”

Akaashi turned from where he was packing his things into his bag, surprised to see Bokuto standing in the doorway of the changing room. He mustered a small smile for the soon-to-be graduating third year. “Bokuto. It’s been a little while.”

“Yeah.” Bokuto stepped into the room, looking around as if it had been longer than a week since he’d stepped inside. The door fell shut behind him. “How have practices been going? No one’s giving you trouble, are they?”

 _You were the one always causing trouble, Bokuto,_ Akaashi thought. He shook his head. “They’ve been quiet. It’s the end of the year anyway.” He paused before adding, “It’s strange without you and the others there.”

The former captain nodded. His gaze seemed to flicker around to everywhere except Akaashi. “Yeah, I remember how it was last year. It’s always weird. But I heard some promising first years are coming in.”

“I heard that as well.” He didn’t bother adding that none of them could match up to Bokuto in either personality or ability. He didn’t want to think about that gap in the team any more than he had to. Akaashi zipped his bag closed. “Do you need something? The rest of the team is gone, so…”

Bokuto was standing near him now, close enough that Akaashi thought he could see the barest tremor in his hands. He was about to ask if something was wrong when Bokuto blurted out, “Can I ask you for a favor?”

He blinked, head tilting to the side. “What kind of favor?”

Something strange was going on. Bokuto hesitated to answer, eyes moving around too much and cheeks getting pinker by the moment. Akaashi’s eyes narrowed as he studied him, trying to figure out what sort of Bokuto was standing before him and how he should proceed. He was proud of the skill he had honed to perfection on and off the court over the past two years. It hadn’t failed him.

Until now.

“It’s….” Bokuto began, “It’s kind of weird.” His hands twisted at the hem of his uniform shirt as he half-turned back toward the door. “It’s probably too weird. Forget about it.”

“Bokuto,” Akaashi said. He reached out to grab Bokuto’s sleeve before he was too far out of reach. “What is it?”

Bokuto’s face and ears were burning red now. He tried to continue moving to the door. “It’s really not that important.”

Akaashi held on, even daring to pull back a little. “Bokuto. If it wasn’t important, you wouldn’t have come here. What’s the favor?”

“Akaashi,” Bokuto nearly whined out. His eyes held a mixture of emotions, fear, sadness, hope, others that Akaashi couldn’t puzzle out. He stopped fighting when he realized Akaashi wasn’t going to let go. His voice wavered as he asked, “Can I kiss you?”

Akaashi needed to get his hearing checked. Clearly, he hadn’t heard correctly just then. “What?”

“See, I told you it was too weird,” Bokuto said, pulling out of Akaashi’s grip. “Just forget that I asked, yeah?”

“You can.”

Bokuto paused, half turned toward the door, as he stared at Akaashi. The confusion on his face echoed the turmoil spinning in Akaashi’s head. Surely, he hadn’t just agreed to his kiss his former volleyball captain, right? He and Bokuto were just friends after all. There wasn’t anything more between them. Right?

“I can…?” Bokuto asked. A light burned in his eyes, the same one that Akaashi loved to draw out in the middle of a match, a light that told him Bokuto was having the time of his life playing alongside him. The light that made it impossible for him to look away.

“You can,” Akaashi repeated slowly, his face burning, “if you want.”

“Are you sure?” Bokuto took a step closer, cautious and slow, as if terrified that Akaashi would bolt at any sudden movements. It was the most un-Bokuto-like Akaashi had ever seen him. “You don’t have to.”

Akaashi straightened up, pushing down the nerves that were making his knees feel weak. Bokuto was directly in front of him with only inches to separate them now. “It’s fine.” _It’s just a kiss._

Bokuto’s hand brushed along his jaw before cupping his face. His golden eyes were mesmerizing as he leaned in, getting closer and closer. They slid shut as their lips met and melded together.

The kiss was soft and cautious, but it wasn’t shy. It felt familiar in the oddest way to Akaashi as let himself melt into the feeling, his eyes closing and his hands finding hold on Bokuto’s broad shoulders. It wasn’t like they had done this before, but at the same time, it felt like it was the most natural thing for them to do.

When Bokuto started to pull back, Akaashi chased after him, finding his lips again. His fingers twisted in Bokuto’s shirt as he found himself not wanting this favor to be over just yet. Bokuto responded in kind, pressing against him a little harder than before, his hand sliding from Akaashi’s cheek down to the back of his neck. His other hand rested on Akaashi’s hip, holding him steady and close.

Thoughts threatened to push their way into Akaashi’s mind, questioning what he was doing and what this was going to do to them. He ignored them, turning his attention entirely to every point where Bokuto’s was touching, feeling the warmth that seemed to emanate from each one. The warmth continued to spread until he was nearly melting from it.

But he didn’t feel the heat until Bokuto’s tongue swiped against his bottom lip.

Instinctively, his mouth opened in a gasp, allowing Bokuto entry as what had been an innocent kiss into something so much more. It was like lightning seared through him as their tongues met. Akaashi’s experience with kissing was limited, but he knew for sure he’d never felt like this before.

All too soon, Bokuto was pulling away again, breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath. Akaashi’s breath was just as labored even as he sought another kiss, too addicted already. This time, Bokuto held him at bay, bribing him with a kiss on his jaw, beneath his ear, the side of his neck.

“Bokuto,” Akaashi murmured, eyes half closed as he breathed in the scent of Bokuto.

“Akaashi.”

Bokuto’s voice was raspy, nearly a growl, directly into his ear. Akaashi was sure it was impossible that he hadn’t actually melted into a puddle on the floor at that point. His ears at the very least were on the verge of catching fire.

“Akaashi?”

The voice came again, tinged with concern this time. Akaashi suddenly became aware of where the heat was beginning to pool in his body, somewhere he had never expected to, especially in reaction to the person standing before him at that moment.

He pulled back with a jerk, stumbling as his foot caught on the bench behind him. His back slammed into the lockers hard enough to make him gasp out as he sank to the floor.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto was hovering in front of him, not touching, but temptingly close. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Bokuto.” He was sure that Bokuto believed him any more than he believed himself. But to be fair, he had just learned some things about himself that he had never really thought he would learn.

Bokuto didn’t move away, staying crouched in front of Akaashi, hands tugging nervously at his shirt as if he didn’t know what else to do with them. “I didn’t, uh, I didn’t upset you, did I?” His voice had that odd strain in it that only showed up when Bokuto was particularly worried he had messed up. “Because I get that this was really weird and it’s a weird thing to ask for, but I just couldn’t not try before I graduated because I thought that I would—” He cut off, face growing red in a blush that spread to his ears and down his neck.

“I’m fine,” Akaashi repeated. “Really. Just… surprised.”

The other nodded in understanding. And he truly did understand, Akaashi realized. He must have had his own moment of surprise, of realizing a whole other part of himself he wasn’t aware of.

Bokuto sat back on the floor, studying his hands. His voice was soft as he said, “I wanted to tell you. For ages. But I was scared you would hate me. And then I was scared that I’d never be able to know what would happen if I did.”

Akaashi ran his fingers through his hair. “So you—” He cut off, half terrified to finish the sentence. He could only glance up at Bokuto through his eyelashes, stomach flipping when he met Bokuto’s eyes before he quickly looked away. “You didn’t actually tell me anything.”

When there was no answer, he risked another look up at Bokuto. He was no longer watching him, sitting back, his shoulders slumped in a signature depressed Bokuto mood. After the moments stretched out a little longer, he said, “I suppose I didn’t.”

The setter blinked, mind momentarily distracted from the series of revelations as it sorted through Bokuto’s body language. The realization clicked a moment later. _He didn’t get it._ He tried again, “So you should tell me.” For good measure, he added, “I’d like to hear it.”

Now it was Bokuto glancing up shyly, only he maintained the eye contact once it was made. “Are you sure?” he asked for the second time that day.

“Yes.”

“I like you.” There was no waver in his voice or falseness in his eyes as he said the words. “Akaashi, I like you a lot.”

The confession seemed to sink into Akaashi’s chest, cuddling around his heart and making his stomach flip. He took a few breaths to compose himself, stopping himself from just reaching forward and pulling Bokuto against him. “That makes your request sensible then.”

Confusion was clear on Bokuto’s face as he tilted his head to the side. His mouth opened and closed a few times as he tried to think of what to say. “I—yeah, I suppose it does.” He studied Akaashi closely as if waiting for some other response from him. “Do you, um, do you—”

“Since I granted you a favor, you owe me one now, right?” Akaashi interrupted.

“I guess?” Bokuto blinked at, brow furrowing as if trying to figure something out. “You heard me before, right?”

“Yes, Bokuto.” Akaashi got to his feet. His knees still felt a bit unsteady beneath him, but he was getting calmer. “I’d like to call in my favor now.”

Bokuto also got up. “What do you want?”

“Dinner.”

“That’s not exactly equal with what I asked for,” Bokuto said, the slightest pout forming on his lips. “I only asked for a kiss.”

Akaashi pulled his bag up onto his shoulder, gracing Bokuto with a bright smile. “Then it looks like I’ll owe you a favor afterward then. Should get you a few more kisses.”

He strolled across the room while Bokuto stayed rooted in his spot. “Wait. Is this—Did you ask me on a date?”

“Only if you’re willing to do me a favor.”

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting something in a while, so hopefully it's not too bad. it was really cute and fun to write at least!
> 
> Love you all and I hope you're all doing well.
> 
> Follow me on my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jacksonofab1tch) or on my [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/jacksonofabitch/) for story updates (when I actually post) or if you just want to chat! I love hearing from you and discussing characters and stuff!


End file.
